Creature Beyond Time
by ADdude
Summary: People are vanishing and they are being forgotten as they do. Leaving only two people to stop whatever is behind these acts. Those two people happen to be Gwen Tennyson and the Timelord known as the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Escape

**The Creature Beyond Time**

**Summary: People are vanishing and they are bing forgotten as they do. Leaving only two people to stop whatever is behind these acts. Those two people happen to be Gwen Tennyson and the Timelord known as the Doctor.**

**Author Notes: This takes place after the Doctor dropped Amy and Rory home, he is traveling alone and waving to them from history, the beginning** **of the Impossible Astronaut. Gwen is from Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Ben 10 or any concept of character from either show**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sweet Escape<p>

The location was the Tower of London and currently a man was trying to escape it, it was the dead of night when the alarms rang out to the guards of the man's escape. The guards had been warned to pay close attention to him, a warning passed on by the King himself. Now the man had managed to escape his chains and was running, that was to be expect any prison who had the chance would run but this man was running towards the tallest part of the tower. The guards finally managed to catch up to him and corner him. The guards pulled out their swords and pointed them towards the man.

The head Guard ordered the man who was looking out a small window "Turn around now!"

The man spun himself around and grinned "Hello,"He looked like a young man with a red bow tie and tweed jacket "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor you will be taken back to your cell."

"Sorry can't do that. I had this whole brilliant plan to escape but I'm just going to have to be blunt on this one. But you all are going to be lucky to see this one. It's going to be one you tell your grandchildren about."

"There is no means to escape." The Guard told him. Looking around the window seemed to be the only way out but far to small to get through and even then it would only lead to a drop to the death.

"Tell the King I'm sorry about the wall." The Doctor said regret in his voice.

A magenta light came from outside pouring through the window. Then the light cut through the edge of the wall, with thundering clattered the wall was ripped out of the tower. Without the wall the guards could see a large sphere floating in the air and a large basket hanging from it.

The sphere started to float upwards and the Doctor took this as his cue. "All right fellows this is were I depart."

The Doctor took a step back and then ran forwards throwing himself off the edge. He reached for the basket but missed and started to fall towards the dark ground below. The Doctor's figure fell below the edge and the Guards thought that was the end him but they really don't know the Doctor. A stream of magenta light came out from the basket and wrapped itself around the Doctor's waist. The stream began to pull the Doctor upwards towards the basket, as the Doctor passed the speechless guards he waved goodbye. The guards were beyond speechless they looked up as the sphere that took the Doctor unsure what they would tell the King.

As the Doctor pulled himself into the basket the magenta light vanished.

The Doctor looked at the seventeen year old girl with her red hair in a pony tail. "Gwen Tennyson! Hello!"

"Doctor." Gwen greeted him

"You sound cross."

"I'm a little upset." She admitted.

"Is it the dress?" The Doctor's comment came from what Gwen was wearing. Usually Gwen wore a black skirt and red sweater white collar shirt combo but now she was wearing a long puffy grayish blue dress.

"No, it's not the dress. I get a message in one in the morning. A telepathic message so I can't really ignore it. I get the message from you telling me you're in the Tower of London and you need me to escape. So I have to use a time traveling spell, travel centuries back in time and then jump universes. Then I have to get someone to help me build a hot air ballon a century before it's invented to break you out." Gwen gave the Doctor a painting "Matilda sends her best by the way."

The Doctor unfurled the painting to show it was of him holding a triton, with barely any clothes and a Cherub placing a gold crown on his head. Gwen had taken some art class not enough to be an expert but knowing what she knew she knew what the painting was about. Matilda was the daughter of King Charles the Second, the whole crown thing was practically screaming that she wanted and thought that it was divine destiny for the Doctor to become her king with her as his Queen.

"What is it with you and the Royal family?" Gwen asked

"Nothing, were just friends." The Doctor answered rolling up the painting before sliding it into his pocket. "So you met Matilda. I guess that's where you got help for the ballon and the dress.

"Yes, now Doctor I know you well enough to know that you could have escaped without my help. So why did you call me here?"

The Doctor smiled "That's good, that's good deductive reasoning. I called you because for one thing you had the skills to get here. Two and more importantly is that I need your powers. Use your mana life force powers to scan the city."

Gwen had no idea what the Doctor had in mind but allowed herself to go along with it,Gwen used her power to feel the city and the life that flowed through it, her eyes glowed purple for a second before she said "Something is wrong. It's like it's getting weaker."

"Right" The Doctor said excited "something is draining energy, but I what I sensed two days ago, I felt time get re written. Some thing is in 17th century London draining life force from the city as a whole and can re write history. I need some help tracking it down."

"So all we have to do is track something dangerous while the King of England tries to drag you back into the Tower of London?"

"Yes" The Doctor answered excited at the concept.

Gwen raised her hand and a purple flame formed around it, heating the air in the ballon keeping them aloft. Gwen stared at the city below, before turning to the Doctor her green eyes focused on his.

"All right let's get started."

"Let's" The Doctor said smiling.

A Curious Gwen asked."So what did happen between you and Matilda?"

"I will tell you what I told her father when he found us-"

"You were naked hiding under her skirt."

"It sounds a lot worse than it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: This is just the first chapter to set things up. Anyway I had this idea for a crossover and decided to do it. I will post more chapters when I can, I'm aiming to about once a week. So review tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Forget

**The Creature Beyond Time**

**Summary: After escaping they find they have to go back.**

**Author Notes: This takes place after the Doctor dropped Amy and Rory home, he is traveling alone and waving to them from history, the beginning of the Impossible Astronaut. Gwen is from Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Ben 10 or any concept of character from either show**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Forget<p>

After finding a nice spot to land the ballon and dragging it off into the Tardis, to prevent anyone from finding any sort of technology that was ahead of their time, they made their way inside. The Tardis was hidden away in an alley. Gwen sat down on a chair at marveled at massive room inside the blue box. The Tardis was a living machine and it was filled with energy Gwen loved letting herself bath in those energies. Gwen watched the Doctor work on the Tardis console which she guessed was put together from things he found in a junk yard, just judging from all the strange things that composed it from a type writer to a bicycle pump. Both of them were part of a group of people from different universe, orthogonal universes a series of universes connected to each other but somewhat hidden, it made it easy enough to travel to if you know the secrets.

The Doctor frustrated said "No! No! No!"

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked knowing he would tell her if she asked or not

"The Tardis, I was hoping to get a scan of the city but whatever is draining the energy is also messing with the Tardis."

Gwen could sense something was wrong "I hear a but coming."

"But my dear here did still get a scan to narrow down the area."

"That's good, we know the general area were whatever is happening."

"The general area happens to include the Whitehall Palace."

"That's were the King lives isn't?" Gwen asked worried

"It gets worse," The Doctor told her putting the scanner to her eye line "the center of the energy energy drain happens to be the Tower of London."

"I would have started with that. So the most likely place for the energy drain happens to be the Tower of London."

"I can't be sure, whatever is doing this is messing with the Tardis the center may not be the tower, it could just be close to the center of the energy drain."

"But we're going to check anyway aren't we?"

"Yes."

"So we have to break into the very place that you just broke out of?"

"Yes,you did break in once how hard could it be to break in again."

"Now that there on alert?"

"They're on alert for someone breaking out, anyone can break into a prison they're designed to keep people in."

"But they're going to be looking for you."

"Yeah, that's could to be a problem."

"You couldn't sensed that it was in the tower?"

"It might be near the tower, and I can't sense all types of energy I only sensed that history was re written."

"Do you at least have a plan to get into the tower?"

"Oh I have an idea I'll just make the rest up as we go."

They headed outside of the Tardis, the Doctor leading the way.

Meanwhile at the Tower of London the king had arrived having been told that the Doctor had escaped. They really didn't have a good excuse to why he had escaped, their only relief came when they told the king a magic sphere carried the Doctor away the king didn't immediately have them locked up. The king knew the Doctor well enough to know that this was not beyond the Doctor's doing, his family was raised on the stories of the Doctor and his exploits.

King Charles turned to the guards "You will have to fix the wall, you will send every man out to search for him. I want the Doctor back in his cell before the end of the night and I want him executed in the morning." Then the Kings gaze fell on the head guard "If you fail, you will be taking his place."

The King left leaving a shaken guard. They soon enough organized themselves, most of the guards left in search of the Doctor while a few remained to guard the few prisons they had left.

The Doctor and Gwen walked into the city not even being spotted, it was night after all and most people were off in their homes. The Doctor explained that London had been greatly damaged by the Great London Fire and he found one of the rebuilt buildings. After using the sonic screw driver to open the door both sneaked in. Almost like he knew the way the Doctor lead the way into the rooms below the building.

"Have you been here before?" Gwen asked the Doctor

"No, but I will be here later." The Doctor explained "In the future a man is going to use this place as a theater. Another a time traveler will set up a laboratory here to try and repair himself after his experiment goes wrong. He was completely insane and used young women to keep himself alive."

"I'm guessing you stopped him, or you will stop him."

"Yes," the Doctor smiled cheerfully as he lead to a sewer gate

Gwen tried to wave off the sewer smell "We're going to have to go in there aren't we?"

"Yeah." the Doctor said being affected by the smell as he opened up the gate "It smells worse now than it will."

The Doctor pulled out two clothes pins from his pocket and handed one to Gwen before using it to close his nose. After closing her nose Gwen stepped in the sewers with the Doctor. She raised her hand a let a purple energy wrap around it, lighting there way.

The Doctor spoke with a nasally voice with the clothes pin "Now if we can find the right tunnel we should be able to sneak under the Tower."

Gwen with her voice just as nasally "Do you know the way or are we going to have to stumble to find it?"

"Be a bit more optimistic Tennyson. These tunnels are complex but I was here when they were set up, sure it's going to be a little difficult to find our way through but I do have some idea. All we really have to worry about is the giant rats."

"Giant Rat?"

"No, they won't be around for two more centuries. Come on Tennyson."

They made their way deeper into the sewers hopefully heading toward the tower.

As the night passed on one of the guards was walking by one of the corridors when on the top floor he looked out through the hole that the Doctor had made. As he continued his rounds he saw a strange light coming from under a crack of the doors. He opened up the door and what he saw he never imagined he would see. He saw a glowing human like figure but it was much more than human, though it's face was hidden with a helmet it was clear that it had two shinning wings. The figure radiated a white light. The guard fell to his knees, he only had one idea of what this could be, an angel. The figure moved closer to him and reached towards the guard, the instant that the guard was touched he vanished in a brilliant light.

Back in the labyrinth that was the sewers the Doctor fell to his knees holding his head.

"Doctor are you alright?"

"Something happened? History was re written again. Something was taken, but I don't know what?" He got himself up and looked around "Okay one of these tunnels is a dead end the other heads towards the tower. I don't know which." He pulled out a flashlight "Take the one on the left I'll take the one on the right, the dead end should be no more than a few minutes walk, whoever finds it give a shout."

They split up and after a few minutes walk Gwen found a dead end. But then spotted something that she felt needed to be investigated, it looked like someone had dug a tunnel on the side of the sewer tunnel. But checking it out she found that it was not dug from the sewer in but into the sewer. The a dark figure came from the side tunnel. Maybe it was because the Doctor told her of the mad man but she felt that any man down in the sewers at night might be dangerous. She let another ball of energy form in her free hand ready to launch it if she needed to. With the light from the the two spheres of light the figure became more visible. The figure was dressed in dark clothing, it had dark grey skin and a bulbous head and no real face, no mouth, no nose, just two hole were there might be eyes. Every instinct in her body told her to run, but Gwen decided to hold her ground.

"Who are you?" She asked from the creature "What are you?"

The creature reached out it's long spindly arm and as if some of the energy from the sphere was being removed and converted it went to the creature. Soon lighting arched over the creatures hands, A gapping hole grew where it's mouth should be.

"I'm giving you one more chance," She warned him getting her attacks ready "Who are you?"

"Gwendolyn, your name is Gwendolyn." it said in a gravely voice

The creature let out a burst of energy right at Gwen, she barely managed to create a shield out of one of the energy balls to protect herself.

"Doctor!" she yelled out

Hearing her the Doctor ran off to find her.

Gwen created another ball of energy to throw, she turned back to yell out to the Doctor but before she could she forgot why. "Doctor?"

The Doctor than came into her tunnel "Gwen are you alright?"

"Yeah" Gwen said confused "I think I forgot something..." she wished away the second energy ball not sure why she created it.

"Well it looks like you found the dead end."

"Yeah" Gwen held her stomach

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"My stomach hurts, I was just fine but..."

"Fumes from all the...waste." the Doctor explained. He fixed Gwen's nose plus making sure it was on nice and tight,the playfully tapped her nose. He then pulled a small bottle out of one of his pockets and handed her a small tablet "Here, it should settle your stomach. Now come along I think I found the right path."

Gwen took the tablet and she did feel better but could not shake off the feeling that she forgot something, something important.

As the left the tunnel behind the creature returned "The Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: So here is the second chapter I don't have a lot to say, just asking who gets the references to the the old series. Anyway the main monster is going to be one from the old series but don't worry if you never saw any of the old show it will be explained later. Anyway review, it is what fuels me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Time

**The Creature Beyond Time**

**Summary: Making it back to The Tower of London they confront the monster.**

**Author Notes: This takes place after the Doctor dropped Amy and Rory home, he is traveling alone and waving to them from history, the beginning of the Impossible Astronaut. Gwen is from Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Ben 10 or any concept of character from either show**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Lost Time<p>

Soon the two found their way right under the Tower of London.

"If you would." The Doctor motioned to Gwen.

Gwen raised her hand and her light constructs cut through the floor of the tower. After moving the large slab of rock then she created step for them to climb into the tower. To cover their tracks Gwen placed the slab back in place. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scans the area for any abnormalities but Gwen was way ahead of him.

Gwen told him "The energy drain is happening upstairs."

The Doctor looked at her confused for a moment before the screwdriver started to beep pointing upwards "Okay up stairs it is."

As if sensing the arrival of the two below the winged creature let out a howl and a bright light. The light tore through the blackened sky.

Heading to the Whitehall Palace King Charles from his carriage saw the bright light coming from the Tower of London.

He told the driver "Take me back to Tower," the carriage driver quickly turned the carriage towards the Tower of London and the strange light "this can only be the Doctors doing."

The tower shook and if the light wasn't enough this gave the guards no other choice but to go the source of the disturbance. As the Guards ran up the stairs, the Doctor to avoid detection moved Gwen into the shadows.

"All right" The Doctor told Gwen "I going to sneak up on the guards and make sure they don't get themselves killed."

"What's to keep you from getting killed?" Gwen asked

"You are. Follow me in one minute or if I start screaming come and save me." He gave her a smile.

"Ok one minute." she repeated

Once all the guards had gone up the stairs the Doctor quickly went after them. Gwen stayed in the dark and waited, she mused to herself that the Doctor left another red haired girl waiting. Then she heard foot steps and quickly turned to see what was the source.

Standing before her was another one of the grey aliens. The memories of the one in the tunnel flushed back into her mind. She quickly forced the energy around her into a ball of energy.

"I forgot you," Gwen stated "right until I saw you again. How is that possible?"

The ball of energy in her hand began to flicker, something that got her worried since that never happened before.

The alien looked at her and simply said. "It must be stopped."

The tower shook again and Gwen lost eye contact. Now not knowing why her minute had passed and she ran after the Doctor. When caught up to the Doctor standing at the door peeking in.

"What took you?" The Doctor told her

"I lost track of time. So what's happening?"

The loud noises were coming from a locked door, and flashes of bright light were seen from the cracks. The Doctor explained that the guards were to scared to go see what was inside.

"So what are you going to do?" Gwen asked

The Doctor stepped forward towards the guards "Hello" seeing him the guards all pointed their weapons at him "Sorry I broke back in." Gwen stepped forward too "This is my friend Gwen. Say hello Gwen."

"Hello Gwen." Gwen joked, the Doctor just made a face "What it was a joke."

"A bad one." The Doctor turning back to the guards "Me and my friend are going to open up that door and see what's inside. So you can just sit there and let us see or you can try to stop us and deal with what's inside by yourselves."

None of the guards were eager to find out what was inside so they put down their weapons. The Doctor strolled over to the door and unlocked it with the screwdriver. He swung open the door to see the illuminated figure with large wings stand before him.

It looked right at him and said "Timelord"

The Doctor locked the door and placed his weight against it "We have to get out of here now." The door buckled as the creature began to slams its own weight against the door "We have to get everyone out!"

Gwen knew better than argue with the Doctor especially during the rare moments when he actually showed fear. She saw the large hole she made earlier and created a slide out of energy.

She ordered the guards "GO! NOW!"

The guards too scared slid down. Gwen then created a barrier between the Doctor and the door.

"It won't hold it long!" The Doctor told her as he pulled her towards the slide.

A quick and admittedly scary ride down the slide, Gwen created a cube over the top room of the tower with the hopes to keep the creature locked away.

"That's not going to hold it long!" The Doctor told her

"So what is it? You know what it is, don't you?"

"It's called a chronovore. They can eat energy and can eat peoples personal histories. That's why I kept feeling history change it was eating up peoples history. During the Time War they were captured and used as weapons by both sides until they were all gone."

"Apparently one survived."

"Yes, and it's devolved into nothing more than a savage animal that doesn't know when to stop feeding. That's why it's been draining the energy from the whole city. But me and you Gwen are like all you can eat buffets for it. But now how has it got here?" The Doctor grabbed one of the guards "What was in that room? Before the creature!"

"Um..." the Guards said "The crown jewels."

"Of course during the Great Restoration Charles replaced the destroyed crown jewels, one of those jewels must be a fragment of the crystal used to summon and bind them."

Then with a huge roar ripped through the room and every construct that Gwen made shattered. The chronovore flew towards Gwen and the Doctor. As the creature swooped to down towards them Gwen let loose a stream of energy towards it.

"GWEN NO!" The Doctor warned but it was too late.

But it was too late the chronovore used the stream to drain the energy from Gwen, if nothing was done it would drain Gwen dry. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to destabilize the energy flow which caused an explosion sending the three involved backwards. The chronovore flew off into the night. Gwen was motionless on the ground. As the Doctor began to pass out he saw King Charles strode towards him.

"Doctor it appears that even the angels in heaven have turned against you. At first light you and your witch will be put to death."

The Doctor slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I had a wedding to got to, botcon and then I had a bit of a writers block. I will try to have the next chapter next week I'm aiming for monday. So review, does anyone even know about the chronovore from the old series. Yes, I went with the giant time chicken as the monster.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:An Angel and A Demon

**The Creature Beyond Time**

**Summary: In another cell when the creature beyond time attacks.**

**Author Notes: This takes place after the Doctor dropped Amy and Rory home, he is traveling alone and waving to them from history, the beginning of the Impossible Astronaut. Gwen is from Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Ben 10 or any concept of character from either show**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: An Angel and a Demon<p>

As the Doctor came to he saw he had been dragged into another cell on the ground floor of the Tower of London. Then he saw Gwen still passed out wrapped in iron chains in the same cell. Though he was in a cell he could see that every guard present was holding their weapons towards him. The King himself was standing before the cell.

"Hello Doctor" he said coldly

"Hello Charles." The Doctor said "Why is my friend wrapped up in chains?"

"Oh the witch, we needed to make sure she would not harm us should she wake before the execution."

"You're still planning on killing me!"

"Both of you. I had no idea that the Doctor cavorted with witches."

"She's not a witch. Well she does manipulate energy. She does manipulate that energy with shapes and words. She does have a lot of spell books. Well I guess Anodite could seem like a witch to you. But still that's no reason to kill her...or me."

"I need no more reasons Doctors. Heaven sent an angel to end you but it left you for me to finish."

"Oh right a King, God let's me do whatever I want. That wasn't an angel, it was alien. A creature from another world like me, like Gwen here. That thing is going to come back for both us and when it does it will tear through all of you. It will tear through the town. When's done it will tear through the whole world."

"Oh Doctor you're telling your stories again. Stories of monsters, of terrible creatures and nightmares. I will admit I will miss them."

"They're not just stories."

Then the entire building shook. Most of the guards headed out side and Gwen let out a moan as she started to come to. Then the scream of the guards filled the air.

The chronovore had returned for it's prey and now was simply tearing through the guards that stood in its way. King Charles went to the door to see the men get torn to shreds by the beast. When he first saw it was the size of a man but not had grown to the size to be the size of a small building.

The Doctor was checking on Gwen "Gwen are you alright."

"Doctor?" she asked in dream like tone

"The Chronovore is back, we're trapped in a cell, and...that's about it you're caught up."

Noticing the chains around her and the cell bars Gwen said "Eterla Morbulous."

The bars and the chains broke and crumbled.

"Who needs a sonic screwdriver when I've got Gwen Tennyson?" The Doctor said delighted

Gwen gave him a smile as they stepped out of the cell. "Please tell me you have a plan this time."

"I have a sort of plan."

"Well I guess that's better than nothing. What is it?"

"I get to crown jewels find which one is connected to the chronovore and do something clever to send it back."

"How are you going to keep the chronovore from coming after you and eating you before you get to the crystal."

"I haven't figured that part yet."

She sighed "I'll hold it off while you get to the crystal."

"Gwen, your practically made of energy the Chronovore will feast on you, when it's done it will be able to find your universe and devour it."

"So then you will just have to do whatever it is that you're going to do before it can eat me."

"Gwen how do you plan to hold it off?"

"I going to produce as much energy as I can so I can to keep it distracted."

"The only way you could produce enough energy to hold it off is..." the Doctor froze with the realization "Gwen! You can't be planning on using you full Anodite form? it's crazy! You can't control that power! You might not be able to come back! You might not be able to survive at all!"

"I know the risk Doctor but if we don't do this then none of us are going to survive this."

"Gwen be careful."

Gwen took a deep breath. She had never done this before on purpose when this happened she just lost control of her emotions. Emotions drove her powers she had to draw on her memories. She thought back on those people she cared about the most and how she felt about them, She remembered her first date with Kevin,her summer vacation with grandpa Max and her cousin Ben,when she met her best friend Emily,when she learned about her powers, all the running she ended up having to do with the Doctor, the fear she felt when she met Vilgax, when she found out why Charmcaster acted the way she did and every crazy adventure she ever had with her cousin or her other universe friends like the Doctor. She let all the emotions swell up in her and in a flash of energy she changed, her body was now made out of dark purple energy her hair was illuminated magenta streams of energy and her eyes turned into pure white light.

"Like I said be careful." The Doctor told her

"I will Doctor." Gwen's voice echo as she spoke but the Doctor could still there was some uncertainty in it.

The Doctor didn't have time to reassure her or even know what to tell her to reassure her. The Chronovore stopped it's attack on the guards when sensed a new and strange source of power. Before it could turn to see the source of this new power it was blasted away by Gwen. The Guard bowed to her she radiated a calming energy and a sense of heart and love were the other being only induced fear. The guards and even Charles now believed that Gwen was a true angel and the Chronovore was in fact a demon, one of the fallen angels. The Doctor ran up the stairs hoping to reach the crystal before something happened to Gwen. Meanwhile the Chronovore and Gwen squared off. The guards moved back knowing this was not a battle for mortal men but a battle between an angel and demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Anyway sorry for being so late, I've had writers block. I don't know when I'll be able to post again my birthday is coming up and that always ends badly and I get scars both emotional and physical. Then I have an anime convention so I'll try to get back to this as quickly as I can I got like two more chapters left. Anyway review if you have questions feel free to ask me any questions. I am worried some of the show references are hard to follow so tell me if you felt the same.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Time Again

**The Creature Beyond Time**

**Summary: Towers are rocks and monsters are fought**

**Author Notes: This takes place after the Doctor dropped Amy and Rory home, he is traveling alone and waving to them from history, the beginning of the Impossible Astronaut. Gwen is from Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Ben 10 or any concept of character from either** show

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Time Again<p>

As Gwen stared down the Chronovore, she reflected back on her life. She remembered her family, her parents and her brother Ken. Then a summer vacation with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. That's when she started to learn about her powers and Ben found the omnitrix. Then one day she was picked for a group of people like the Doctor who were all from different universes. Then her memories drifted to this morning or centuries later and a whole different universe. After a busy day Gwen finally managed to rest her head on her pillow when all of the sudden the Doctor's message blares into her head. The Doctor informing her that he is trapped in the Tower of London in the past. Gwen got a few things ready finding a spell book with the right time traveling spell. Before she finished setting up the spell Gwen contemplates asking Ben or Kevin for help but decides against it. She knows that she might not be the most powerful member of the group but feels this is something she can do on her own. The Doctor is her friend and out of all the people that he could have called he called her so she feels that this is something that she has to do, even if just to prove to herself that she can do it. So after using the spell to travel into the right year Gwen prepared the teleportation spell she learned. It was a variation of the spell to allow her to cross into another universe. Though Gwen is not one to admit it she did have some pride in herself for doing such an impressive feat. After a bit of rest Gwen headed off to find Matilda. With her help she followed the Doctors plan, even though it was even a bit crazy. So then after building a a hot air ballon she helped the Doctor escape. Gwen wondered if she had gotten herself into this to prove that she could get things done.

As she reached back to the present the roar of the Chronovore rushing towards her fills her ears. Gwen uses the emotions of her memories and her doubts, fears and joys to force her powers to the surface. She focuses all her energy through her hand an burst of energy rushes towards the incoming beast. The creature was blasted backwards, it tired Gwen but it worked for the moment. The creature, as Gwen figured, depended on energy it feed off it so it had to touch it meaning Gwen could hurt it with it. The bad news was that she was made out of energy and if the Chronovore got too close to her it could devour her in a moment. Gwen thought she needed to keep it away from her. Gwen tried wrapping it in chains she made and put as many constructs in its way but that would only delay the Chronovore. As it began to tear it way to Gwen she only hoped that the Doctor would hurry.

The Doctor raced up the stairs. It was dark and he knew he could trip but right at the moment he had greater concerns. Then one of Gwen's blast was deflected by the Chronovore ripping though the tower. A huge gapping hole was formed in front of the Doctor, leaving a huge gap in the walls and the stairs.

"Okay" the Doctor mused "Syaron told me Sakura managed to pull this off once."

The Doctor took a few steps back and ran forwards leaping the last second. The Doctor didn't make the landing and he was forced to grab the edge of the other side. The Doctor barely managed to pull himself up. "But of course she had someone to catch her." The Doctor got up to his feet when he realized something and quickly searched through his pockets "Where's the Sonic Screwdriver?"

The look of panic over the Doctor's face told of his fear. He really didn't think he could make that leap again, he didn't even have time to go back to look for it.

"Doctor!" his voice rang out

The Doctor looked back "Charles?"

"Are you looking for this?" Charles held up the sonic screwdriver "I found it next to you when we picked you up." He tossed the screwdriver to the Doctor who just caught it.

"Thank you Charles." He said as he ran upstairs

Charles only whispered "Godspeed Doctor."

The Doctor could hear the fight raging outside he only hoped that Gwen was keeping her distance. The Chronovore was too far from Gwen she tried to bind it but it was trashing against it's binds and would be out very soon. The Doctor entered where they kept the jewels, it wasn't too hard to find considering that the door was ripped open. He found a faintly glowing crystal, he thought back to a time when a similar crystal had brought down Atlantis. He yanked the crystal out of the jewelry it was in and began to scan it with the screwdriver. The tower shook as the creature trashed against it. The Doctor raced to the opening and saw the Chronovore standing over Gwen just barely able to hold it off.

"GWEN!" The Doctor screamed

"DOCTOR!" Gwen yelled

"DO YOU TRUST ME?"

"YES"

"GOOD!" The binds were starting to crumble "YOU HAVE TO HOLD IT A LITTLE LONGER AND THEN RUN!"

"HURRY THEN!"

The Doctor held the crystal in one hand and the sonic screwdriver in the other, he took a deep breath and screamed "GERONIMO!"

The Doctor leapt off and headed towards the Chronovore. The Chronovore mouth was inches away from Gwen as the Doctor landed on it back. Pressing the crystal in it's back and pointing the screwdriver right at it causing it glow even brighter. The Chronovore began to draw Gwen energy from her into itself. Gwen saw what he was doing and flushed out all the energy she had to hold the Chronovore long enough for the Doctor to do what he had to do.

A bright light ripped through the night, engulfing the three aliens. It took a few minutes before the light faded and all that was left was the figure of the Doctor holding Gwen, in her human form, in his arms.

Her skin was cold, he whispered to her "Gwen? Please be okay."

He waited breathlessly until she let out a weak "Doctor?"

"Hello Gwen" he smiled to her "You forgot to run."

"Sorry I had to hold it so it wouldn't rip you apart."

"It's okay. I'm going to take you home now."

Gwen closed her eyes too weak to keep them open. With a little difficulty the Doctor carried her back to the Tardis. From a distance Charles looked on alone, his men left in fear and now he was the only one to watch the Doctor leave. The tower was wrecked and he was one jewel short. He decided to head back to his palace and to talk to his daughter.

The Doctor got Gwen in the Tardis and placed her on a nearby chair. Gwen's body was craving energy and began drawing it from the Tardis. A gold mist left the Tardis console and went into Gwen.

"Doctor?"

"Gwen you're going to be fine just rest. I used the crystal to send the Chronovore back to it's dimension where it won't be able to cause anymore trouble. I'm taking you home right now but you need to rest."

"If that's what the Doctor orders."

Gwen lied down resting, enjoying the energies that the Tardis was providing to heal her. The Doctor was flying the Tardis back to Gwen's home which was tricky when crossing universes. The Doctor looked at the crystal in his hand wondering which trunk he would hide it in.

As the Tardis vanished a grey alien watched. He would report to the others about the events that unfolded, the Silence had to plan for this world and the Doctor could be trouble but they were patient and they had years to prepare for the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: So that was it. I thought it was pretty good tell me what you think I always appreciate a good review. Also extra points to whoever can tell me what the Doctor referenced on the stairs.<strong>


End file.
